Shattered Love
by Fizzing Whizbee323
Summary: House and Cuddy share a kiss that will either make them or break them. PLEASE R&R! If you don't review, there shall be no more, and it is just getting good! At least 12 reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I sadly do not own any of these characters…I just have very vivid ideas of what they should do to each other.**

He slammed the door behind him leaving her awe-struck. He had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. In that moment, she forgot her sadness, forgot about Joy. She thought only of him, of his lips pressed against hers, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. And then he had pulled away and said good-bye, leaving her cold, alone, and yearning for so much more. She stared at the closed door for a few more moments, as if willing him with her mind to come back through the door and take her. But he didn't. Suddenly she had to sit down, and headed slowly to the living room. She grazed her fingers across her kiss-swollen lips, still feeling the tingling where his lips had moments ago grazed hers. What did that kiss mean?

Gregory House stood outside Lisa Cuddy's door, trying to get his mind to process what had just happened. Had he really kissed her? Yes, yes he had. She had been trying unsuccessfully to wipe away her tears when she answered the door. The look on her face would have been priceless, had she not been crying. She walked away, and not even bothering to be asked in, he made his way over to where she was leaning against the wall, closing the door behind him. She looked so helpless, so pathetic, so…beautiful? He had said something stupid, but suddenly he couldn't remember what it was. All he could remember was the feeling of her pushing against him as he pulled her in for a kiss, trying to reaffirm that everything was going to be all right. But the kiss had been so much more than that. House remembered how he treated his ex, Stacy, hell, how he treated everybody. She could never love him the way he loved her, and he wasn't sure he wanted her to. The urge to go back in there and tell her this was almost overwhelming, but he resisted and began to limp down her porch, heading home to drown this night out with scotch. He heard the door open, and made the mistake of looking back when he heard his name.

"House?" She asked tentatively. She had gone to the door, not really knowing what she was about to do, or if he was even still out there. But when she opened the door, there he was, just getting to the steps on the porch. "Greg?" she asked one more time.

His name on her lips made him freeze in his steps. He turned, looking into her eyes, which were brimming with tears once again. He shook his head, more in frustration with himself than pity for her, turned around and opened his arms, allowing her to fall into him, crying for everything. She felt his hand caressing her back, making small circles on the small of her back. She leaned her head up, her gaze locking with his, and they brought their lips to one another's. He pulled away, looking once again into her eyes, and read what she wanted. The look of desire burned deep in her eyes, her hands subconsciously rubbing against his shirt, made it hard for him to leave. But he had to. He couldn't hurt her.

"Cud-"He started, only to be cut off by her mouth crushing against his once again. And he was lost. They slowly backed into her house, shutting the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Ok, I still don't own any of these characters, but you have to agree they are having fun! P.S. I am currently only really able to type with one hand, due to an incident, so it might be slow going for a while…plus the whole college thing…but anyway…onward!**

House quickly turned them around, pinning Cuddy to the door, his hands leaving her head to slide down to her hips, pulling her into his groin. She moaned, giving House the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Cuddy broke the kiss, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom. In House's body, there was a silent duel between his head and his…well…his other head, shall we say? The logical part of him kept telling him to stop this, before you hurt her, before she hurts you, before she leaves you, while the other part kept him walking towards her bedroom. She sat him down on her bed, removing his coat and hanging his cane on the chair in her room. She smiled at him, the first smile he had seen from her since losing the baby, and he smiled in return. She began unbuttoning his shirt, undoing each button slowly, sensually. Her eyes were glazed over with passion, and her need to touch him became undeniable. She closed the short distance between them and splayed her hands across his now exposed chest. She was going to have sex with Gregory House. Something she had wanted for quite a long time, a thirst she had quenched, or at least thought she had. There was something about the man that she found tolerable, but she wasn't sure what it was. He insulted her in front of their colleagues, showed up to work late just to spite her and so many more things. Yet there was something about the way he smiled…at her. The way he could make her so angry and then seconds later she wanted to tear both their clothes off and fuck him right there in her office. And here they were, on her bed, ready to give themselves fully to one another.

She stood, removing her tank top, watching House's countenance change from bewilderment to a childish grin. She stopped pulling her tank over her head, looking into his eyes. He was enjoying this, but she wasn't sure it was for the same reasons. She replaced her tank top and picked his shirt up off the floor from where she had haphazardly thrown it just moments ago and handing it to him.

"Hey! What happened to the show?" House asked, leaning back on his elbows, the smirk leaving his face to be replaced by a look of disappointment.

"House, I can't do this with you unless I know."

"Know what?" He asked, not liking where this was going.

"Are we doing this for the same reasons?" She asked, pulling her chair over to the edge of the bed he was sitting on, afraid to sit so dangerously close to the man.

"What? Like the fact that just seconds ago, I finally saw what I've wanted to see my entire career?" He answered matter-of-factly. "Those things have been waiting a long time to be aired out, Cuddy."

"House, God, can't you take anything seriously?" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air as she began pacing the room. "Can't you see that we might just be right for each other? Can't you, just once, not be such a jerk? I know it's hard, but can't you just try?"

"Geez, somebody's got their panties in a bunch."

"GET OUT!" She shouted, grabbing his cane off the chair and throwing it at him. "Get out right now. I don't know what made me think you were here for anything more than a booty call."

House couldn't move. He watched her walk out of her bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. He felt like such an ass. He rose, limping after her.

"Lisa, I…I'm…" He stuttered. It had been years since he had done this. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be an ass…I just am."

He looked up, seeing Cuddy standing at the sink, her entire body shaking from the tears racking her body. He limped over to her, trying somehow to console her. This was, after all, his fault. She looked up when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her tear-stained face, and spoke the three words she had been meaning to tell him for years.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, once again I don't own any of these characters. Finals are coming up and I have mono, so I apologize if this takes me a while. **

House dropped his hand from her shoulder. What had she just said? No one could possibly love Gregory House. She dropped her gaze back down to the sink, picking at a little speck of dirt in the crevice between the sink and the counter. It had just popped out her mouth. She should apologize, she should take it back, but something prevented her from opening her mouth, from getting the words to form in her brain.

"Well, I...uh…I…love you, too." House responded, shifting his cane in his hands, suddenly very focused on the pattern of her tiled floor. "But, you can't obviously think we could ever have a relationship?"

Cuddy finally looked up at him, trying to keep fresh tears from falling down her face.

"Of…of course not. It would never work." She sniffed, wiping her face and turning towards the living room. House followed her, limping along behind her.

"Then again," He continued, sitting beside where she had just plopped on the couch. He could see the tears in her eyes, and could kick himself for being such an ass. "We could always give it the good ole' Wilson try." He looked at her, sitting defenselessly on the couch, the tears once again threatening to fall.

"House, you are such an ass." She said, wiping her eyes and hoping that her makeup wasn't smudged. He didn't mean to be such a jerk, she knew that. But there was something in him compelling him to push her away. She wanted so much for House to show that he had a caring, compassionate side. But deep inside she knew that would never happen. And she didn't know if she could deal with that, with his suicidal tendencies, his emotional outbursts, and his drug addiction. But she loved him, didn't she?

"I know. I just can't seem to help myself, mommy." He said, swinging his cane around as he leaned against the armrest. "You are just too…" He didn't know how to finish this sentence. She was just too what? Perfect? Beautiful? She was all of these things. Why couldn't he tell her that?

"I'm just too what, House?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest and repositioning herself so that she was facing him.

"Uh, never mind." He responded, getting up from the armrest.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." House responded, walking to the door. He opened it as she got up from the couch, walking unsteadily towards him.

"House."

He turned as he was reaching for the doorknob. She was looking at him, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Please don't leave me alone. Not tonight." She pleaded, walking towards him and placing her hand on his arm, promising him the world, if only he would stay.

"This is a mistake."

"I don't care." She responded, getting close enough to him that he backed away slightly.

And he was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

House entered Wilson's office and took a seat on his couch, waiting for his old friend to look up from his paperwork.

"I slept with her." He blurted out, twirling his cane in his hand, careful to not look at Wilson as he looked up at House in amazement.

"Well, finally!" He said, slamming his hands down on his desk, a smirk forming across his face. "I knew you two were going to do it soon enough."

"I didn't know you were so interested in our relationship." House spat back at him.

"So you two do have a relationship?" Wilson asked, his eyebrow arching in intrigue. Wilson had tried to date Cuddy a few years ago, and he had decided against it when he had seen the way the two had looked at each other. There was something there; they just had to find it.

"No!" House retorted, turning his head away from Wilson. "After all our years of friendship, do you think I would ever want to be in a relationship, especially with the boss?"

Wilson looked at his dear friend and just smiled, standing up and walking towards the door. "You are in love with Cuddy." He whispered as he made his way down to the clinic.

House just sat in Wilson's office, afraid and angry about what he had just said. He was not in love with Lisa Cuddy. If anything he…he loved her.

"House. " Came a voice from the doorway. It was Cuddy. He immediately put on his best hard-ass face and turned to look at her.

"Cuddy." He responded, rising and walking over to her to retrieve the patient folder she was holding.

"You have a case."

"Thanks, didn't realize that already." He responded gruffly, wiping the small smile off her face. She just stared at him a moment before turning and walking away. How could he be so insensitive? Oh, right. He was Greg House, World's Biggest Asshole.

"Lisa." He said, grabbing her arm and whirling her around. Her eyes met his, and they spent a moment just looking at each other, before he let her go.

It was going to be a long Christmas Eve.

The girl turned out to have been pregnant, and had abandoned the baby. Cuddy set out to find the body of the young newborn.

"Cuddy, it's snowing and cold outside." House was arguing with her again. They seemed to have spent more time arguing since House had spent the night.

"I have to go find that baby, House." She said, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "I have to…I just have to." And he had walked out of her office.

She had found the baby, alive, and brought her back to the hospital. She was standing in the NICU when House walked in to stand beside her.

"I'm going to be her foster parent, and then she will be my daughter." Cuddy said, a tear appearing in her eye, sliding down her face.

"Merry Christmas, Cuddy." House said, before walking towards the door. At the door, he turned and looked back at Cuddy. She looked so happy, even if he could only see her back, and her finger grasped in a tiny fist. She turned around to face him.

"Greg, we need to talk about this."

"We already did."

"No, we need to tell each other the truth. I love you Greg, and I need to know if you want a relationship." Cuddy looked up at House, taking a step closer to him. He felt stifled.

"Cuddy…Lisa…I…I don't think a relationship between us will work." He said flatly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"House, why can't we just try?" She sniffed, trying to hold off the tears. She turned from him, taking her new daughter out of the crib. She turned back to House, and said, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I….uh…Lis…" But he had no choice as he placed the baby in his arms. He looked at her, and looked up at Cuddy, who was now smiling and looking at them both with love. She could definitely get used to the scene in front of her, House smiling at the baby as she looked up at him, grasping his ling finger in her little fist.

"Please, Greg? You are always taking chances. Why not take a chance with us?" She came closer, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, not giving him a chance to answer her. They both looked down at the little being that had given them both the strength to talk and take a chance.


End file.
